


Playing Along

by L6vy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Joker (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L6vy/pseuds/L6vy
Summary: Bruce meets a disguised Joker in a clothing store while buying new suits. He notices the clown is interested in him, however, he doesn't realize which consequences this will have...
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

“How about this one?” The shop assistant held up a light blue shirt. “I think you would look great in blue.” 

“Sure,” Bruce said after briefly looking at the shirt. He didn’t care much about the color and trusted the young woman to find the appropriate clothing. 

He had been dreading to buy new suits until Alfred had just written it into his calendar and he had run out of excuses. At least they could also take his measurements again, his pants got a bit tighter than he liked around his butt. No need to show off around work, he preferred people to not be aware of his physique. 

The shop assistant brought the shirt to his changing room, where already a pile of shirts, pants and suit jackets was hanging on a cloths rail or lying on a chair. He could tell the woman was excited about dressing him, even though she hid it well behind her professional mask. Her excitement was obvious to him in the way she walked and the light in her eyes whenever she showed him something he might like. 

Bruce turned towards studying the shirts in front of him again when he felt the gaze of another person on him. From the corner of his eyes, he could make out a man looking over some suit jackets nearby. 

Pretending to be interested in the suit jackets as well, he turned towards him. Although the man seemed busy swapping through the jackets, Bruce knew that he was fully aware of being watched. 

He was slightly smaller than Bruce, quite slim, and wearing a white shirt and dark dress pants. His shoulder long brown hair fell into his face. There was something beautiful about the way he carried himself, Bruce found. It also seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place why.

“Would you like to take another look at the suit jackets?” The shop assistant asked him. She stood to his left and looked thoughtfully towards the jackets. With a slight panic, he realized that he hadn’t heard her coming back. 

“I think that would be a good idea. I have enough shirts now, right?” Bruce answered with a calmness he didn’t have after the startle she gave him. “Well, that depends on how they will fit, but for now, it should be fine.”

They walked towards the suit jackets just as the man there took one of them, stepped to a mirror nearby and swung it over his shoulders. And just by seeing how the suit jacket settled over his body and the way he straightened up while looking into the mirror, Bruce recognized him. 

The pose he usually did to intimidate people was something he had seen hundreds of times already, just that now, without his wide grin, it didn’t quite have the same effect. Still, Bruce was sure this was the Joker. 

His eyes widened with the realization and he quickly took the jacket the assistant held out to him. He scanned it, commenting on how great it looked, while sweat ran down his neck. What was the Joker doing here? Did he find out who he was? But it would be very unlike him to just meet him disguised in a dress store instead of putting on a show. 

“Do you want to try on the clothes now?” The assistant asked. She looked a bit confused, and Bruce realized he had been staring on the suit jacket a bit longer than necessary. He gave her a small smile. “Yes, that would be good.”

In the changing room, Bruce leaned on the closed door and took a deep breath. He thought about what he should do next. 

Joker had not approached him apart from gazing at him for a few seconds. That could mean that he knew who he was and was now following him to gather information. 

But it was more likely that it meant he didn’t actually know Bruce was Batman. If he knew, he wouldn’t have let himself caught staring at him. Not if his plan was to find out more about his enemy. And why should the clown hide himself behind a façade like that otherwise?

Obviously, Bruce could now tell the shop assistant that Joker was in the store, but then it would be quite apparent to the clown that he was Batman. Apart from that, Joker hadn’t done anything illegal yet and disguised like that it seemed as if that was not his intention. 

With the wig and a skin tone that wasn’t as white as a piece of paper, nobody would ever recognize him. Except for the one that always chased him. Bruce smirked. It seemed like his close observations of the Joker had finally come to use. 

Maybe the Joker really just wanted to take a look at the suits. Of course, Bruce could also beat him up and put him into Arkham Asylum, but that would lead to a number of questions he didn’t want to answer. 

It probably would be best as if he just acted like everything was fine. He could still keep an eye on Joker and try to find out something useful about his next plan. Which Bruce was sure he had. Settled on his course of action, Bruce brushed a hand through his hair and straightened himself up.

One minute later, he stepped out of the room in a white shirt, dark blue pants and a suit jacket of the same color. The clothing clung to his body quite tightly and he wondered if that had been the shop assistant’s plan all along. There must have been a reason she was so enthusiastic about this. 

Skeptically, he looked into a mirror across from the changing room, when he heard a whistle from behind him. He turned to his right to see the Joker leaning cross-armed on the door frame of the changing room next to his, in a green shirt he had probably just changed into. Bruce had to admit it looked quite good on him. 

He rose an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. “What? You look great in this suit.” Bruce felt his face warming at the comment and quickly turned away to face the mirror again. It shouldn’t be allowed for his face to blush about a compliment of his worst enemy. Especially if that enemy’s flirtations didn’t have any effect when he was fighting him. Still, he couldn’t stop his heart from beating a little faster, knowing he was being watched. 

“I agree, this suit fits perfectly. But what do you think, Mr. Wayne?” The shop assistant asked. She was standing to his left and watching him with excitement in her eyes. 

Bruce looked at the way the shirt stretched across his chest. The only reason the buttons didn’t tear off was because of the high quality of the shirt, he was sure. Turning a little, his other suspicion proved to be true, as the pants were stretching tightly over his butt. 

“Don’t you think it is a bit too tight?” He asked. “NO!” The shop assistant and the Joker screamed at the same time. Bruce looked from one to the other in shock. The two of them stared at each other in surprise, before something in their looks shifted, and suddenly Bruce had the feeling that this was the last time he got to voice his opinion.

The second and third suit received similar comments from both his shop assistant and the Joker, who had apparently decided to stay and support her, to Bruce’s dismay. He felt naked, facing the clown without his armor, and he was worried about what Joker would do if he wasn’t entertained by this anymore. 

But there was also another feeling that Bruce was concerned about. He enjoyed feeling the eyes of the clown on his body, the way they roamed over him, unhidden interest in them. In a way, the familiar voice of his enemy was even soothing and reassuring to him and he found himself trusting it even though he knew better. 

He wanted the Joker to be close to him, brush his hands over his body the way his eyes did, whispering comforting words just for him to hear. And this realization made Bruce want to slap himself. He had been attracted to Joker for a long time, but he had always been able to push those thoughts away as he saved Gotham from the clown’s hands. The responsibility he felt towards the citizens had been like a shield that protected his mind from his true feelings. 

Right now, the situation was different, and just like his Batsuit, the shield was gone, leaving him overwhelmed with feelings. He needed the Joker to be gone, or to give him a reason to put up the shield again. Pushing his thoughts aside, he dressed into the next suit.

Bruce was standing in front of the mirror in his fourth suit, a white shirt with light brown pants and jacket. The shop assistant mustered him with a frown, but she didn’t say anything. On his right side, Joker stepped closer with furrowed brows. 

“This doesn’t look good on him. He definitely should be wearing something darker.” He crossed his arms and mustered the suit through the mirror. 

Bruce looked at him in the mirror, angry about the harsh tone but afraid to say something. Joker rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, I’m only saying the truth.” 

He then turned to the shop assistant, who had listened to the Joker closely. “How about a black suit?” Joker suggested, although the tone of his voice made it clear that it was an order. “Yes, let’s try that!” the shop assistant nevertheless replied happily. “There should be a black one in your room, Mr. Wayne.”

The black suit turned out to be much better. Even Bruce could see how it matched his hair and made his blue eyes stand out. Joker hummed with approval and stepped closer. “I think this is my favorite,” he said while briefly brushing over his shoulder. Bruce couldn’t help but smile when he saw the satisfied expression on the clown’s face. 

“There is one more suit for you to try on, unless you need more?” The assistant pointed out. “No, I don’t think I need more than that.” 

One more time, he peeled himself out of a new suit to switch into another one. It was light blue, with a shirt in a darker blue underneath. He opened the door and stepped out. 

“You look great in this one, Mr. Wayne!” The shop assistant said upon seeing him and clapped her hands in excitement. 

“I agree”, Joker said. His voice sounded slightly colder than before, not enough for the assistant to notice, but Bruce knew this was not a good sign. His eyes had lost the warmth he had seen there before. 

“Perfect. I’ll take all the suits except for the brown one,” Bruce said quickly. “Of course, Mr. Wayne. I will just take your measurements for the tailor then.” The shop assistant said and walked away to get a measuring tape. That left him alone with the Joker, Bruce nervously realized. 

“Well, this was fun.” Joker said after a moment of just watching him, a calculating look on his face. He took a few steps closer to stand right next to Bruce, and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hope to see you again, pretty boy”, Joker said quietly and went into his changing room. Bruce could just stand there, frozen for a moment.

“Oh, where is the friendly gentleman?” The shop assistant asked when she came back. Bruce had to fight a smile when he realized someone had just referred to the Joker as a friendly gentleman. He was quite the opposite. 

“He is trying on clothes in his changing room I suppose.” Bruce answered and tried to sound neutral. “Oh, I see.” Bruce could tell she wanted to say more and wondered what it was that she kept to herself. 

They quickly took his measurements, and then she collected the suits and told him to pick them up a week later. 

The whole time, Bruce’s mind drifted off to the Joker. The way he had acted today showed open attraction to him, but that was something Bruce was used to. Nevertheless, it gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

A smile crossed his face when he thought about the way Joker had looked when he was in the black suit. How he had touched his shoulder. Thinking about the kiss made his heart skip a beat. His cheek tingled where those lips had been. 

The shop assistant wished him goodbye with a knowing smile, and Bruce felt embarrassed about how obvious it was what he was thinking about, but he was even more concerned about the consequences of being so attracted to his enemy. 

How could he let it come this far? Would the Joker be able to tell? If so, he would definitely use that knowledge and Batman would run into even more problems when facing the clown. Bruce needed to get him out of his head as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided to break this story up into two chapters, so this wasn't the last time Bruce meets the Joker and the next chapter will be mostly smut.  
I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you had fun reading! Let me know what you think about it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Bruce was on his way back to his office from a lunch break with some colleagues. He was wearing his new light blue suit, which had been tailored and was now fitting him perfectly. 

Every time he was wearing one of the new suits, he had to think about the Joker. But even without the suits, the clown had been on his mind a lot, and Bruce had found himself dreaming about him during the day and searching for him during the night.

The part of him that was probably the only sanity he had left told him how wrong this was, but he couldn’t stop. In his mind, the Joker’s wide grin and evil laugh mixed with the soft smile and friendly words from the time in the store. 

He had the feeling that he understood Joker a bit more, that he had seen a different part of his identity. Joker, touching him so softly in the suit, and fighting him brutally as Batman, was the most fascinating and perfect person Bruce had ever met. He could connect with him in a way he couldn’t with any other person. 

Just thinking about Joker felt like a drug. He was fully aware that having him on his mind would make his life a lot more difficult, but he couldn’t stop. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bruce had been trailing behind the group a little, lost in his thoughts, when suddenly Lucius was at his side. “You’re looking concerned.” 

“Nothing important, Lucius.” Bruce gave him a small smile, but Lucius didn’t buy it. “Whatever you’re worried about, brooding like that will probably not help anyone.” Bruce sighed and nodded. “You’re right.” 

They entered the elevator with their other colleagues. Everyone left on their respective floors, until Bruce was alone, riding to the top floor. His mind turned back to a man with a too bright smile and green eyes.

Deep in thought, Bruce made his way to his office. He had the biggest room in the building and was almost the only person on the entire floor. Just as he closed the door, he felt something cold pressing into his head. 

“Hello, honey”, a familiar voice said behind him. “Be a good boy and lock the door, otherwise I might have to blow up your beautiful face.” 

For a moment, Bruce was frozen. How did the Joker get into his office? He could easily knock him out, but that would risk that the clown would find out he was Batman. Part of him also wanted to know why Joker had decided to come here, although he didn’t want to think about the reason he was interested in that. 

He decided to play along for now, fetching his keys to lock the door. Leaving the keys in the lock, he slowly turned around while Joker continued pointing the gun at him. He put on a distressed face, not wanting to show the Joker how collected he was, pressed his back against the door and rose his hands. 

The Joker watched him closely for a moment. He was wearing his usual makeup, face painted white, lips in a bright red and eyes covered in dark eye shadow. His bright green curls looked slightly messy, as if they had been styled back but then disheveled. He was wearing the green shirt he had tried on in the dress shop, and an orange waist coat. Black pants and suit shoes completed the look, but his purple coat was missing. 

His green eyes studied him while he stepped closer to Bruce. His expression was cold and serious. “Do you remember me? The guy who helped you picking suits? I knew this one would look great on you.” Joker’s eyes briefly wandered over his body before looking into his eyes again, his mouth forming into a grin. 

“Who would have thought that the Joker would be so… helpful.” He laughed, but it sounded cold and cruel. Bruce shuddered. He had never had the feeling that that laugh was directed at him before, although he had heard it many times. 

“I would say you owe me a favor, pretty boy.” He grinned again and licked his lips. Bruce couldn’t help but stare at the movement for a moment. “What do you want from me?”, he asked. 

Joker hadn’t missed Bruce’s look. He rested his arms on the door to both sides of Bruce’s head and brought his face close enough that their noses were almost touching. 

Bruce felt his stomach getting light. He stared into the bright green eyes of the Joker, the eyes he had been drawn to from the first day he had seen them, and swallowed as his mouth suddenly felt dry. The Joker stared deep into his eyes for a moment longer, and it seemed like he looked deep down into Bruce’s soul, ripping apart all the lies and disguises he had built around himself, shattering the last remainders of the shield Bruce had built up. Then, Joker pressed his mouth on his.

Joker was kissing him in a hard, demanding way. Bruce wanted to draw back, but couldn’t, as he was already pressed against the door and trapped by the Joker’s arms. 

He felt Joker’s teeth on his lips, felt his skin breaking, and then Joker was running his tongue along his lip. Bruce barely managed not to moan as pain and pleasure shot through his body. After a moment, the clown drew back. 

A satisfied smile formed on his face as he saw the blood on Bruce’s lip. He ran a thump over Bruce’s cheek, which was flushed from the kiss, and leaned into him, his lips brushing one ear. “Just play along, that is all I want from you,” he whispered.

Joker put the gun into a pocket of his suit and continued licking over his lip. Bruce shuddered and tried to hold back for a moment, but all his control left him when Joker moved his tongue and hummed in pleasure. 

Bruce let out a strangled moan and grasped Joker’s hair. Joker was startled for a moment, and Bruce used the opportunity to open his mouth and run his tongue against the Joker’s. He pulled him deeper into the kiss and took control over it, running his tongue along the inside of Joker’s cheeks. 

Joker ran his hands over his torso and then settled his arms around his waist, drawing their bodies even closer together. Bruce moved his hips a little and they both gasped as they felt their hardening cocks brushing against each other. 

This seemed to shake something in the Joker, as he pulled out of the kiss and pressed his fingernails into Bruce’s back. “I’m glad you are so willing to play,” he said with a smile. “Let me see this beauty.” He cupped Bruce through his pants, causing him to moan. 

“So eager,” Joker said and started opening the belt of his pants. Soon, it was laying on the floor and he was pushing down his pants and quickly removed Bruce’s underwear as well. Upon seeing his cock, the Joker hummed approvingly, licking his lips. “I think we should go somewhere else with this.”

He dragged him to the couch in one of the corners of the office. On the way, Bruce managed to step out of his shoes and clothes, although Joker running his hands along his back and digging his fingernails into it was quite distracting. 

Standing in front of the couch, Joker leaned in to give him another kiss. Bruce closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of those red lips on his. Joker’s hands tugged on his suit jacket and he quickly opened the buttons and let it fall to the floor. 

When Joker drew back, Bruce opened his eyes just in time to see a wide smile on his face as he pushed him backwards onto the couch and climbed on top of him. For a moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes, Bruce’s wide in surprise and the Joker’s sparkling with amusement. 

Then, the Joker ran one hand along his jaw and down his neck. Soon, it was joined by the other and they were roaming his body, feeling over every curve of muscle through the thin material of the shirt. Bruce watched as the Joker studied him closely, trying to touch every part of his upper body. 

His fingers stopped over his nipples, suddenly squeezing them tightly. Bruce’s head fell on the couch as he let out a small moan. He felt his cock hardening, visible proof of how much he liked Joker’s attention. 

A small part of him was screaming that this was not ok, he shouldn’t be enjoying anything with the Joker, but that voice became more and more quiet as Joker ran his fingers down his body, wandering over his abs and along his side.

When they reached the hem of his shirt, Joker pulled it up a little, and brought his face to his hips, brushing his nose over a spot close to his right hip bone. Then, he started sucking on the skin. Bruce moaned, pleasure running through him, and he grabbed Joker’s hair with one hand. The clown made sure to leave a mark before his mouth traveled further down his body and came closer to his cock. 

Bruce felt the Joker’s head brushing along its length, however, Joker decided to attend his thigh instead of putting his mouth where Bruce wanted it. Where he needed it. A small sound of frustration escaped from his lips, but Bruce refused to beg for what he wanted. Even though he let him have this, he wouldn’t let it go that far. 

Soon, his frustration was forgotten as Joker started sucking on his thigh. Bruce’s hand let go of the Joker’s head, and instead he brought both hands to his own hair, tugging on it. The pain helped him to weigh out the pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm him. He looked down his body, still not quite believing that it was the Joker he was seeing.

Joker looked up to meet his eyes, and he could see the intensity and the focus that he had felt in the Joker’s touches. He lifted Bruce’s legs, placed them on his shoulders and brought his mouth under Bruce’s thigh. He shuddered as the clown made his way to his ass. 

Suddenly, he felt a bright pain as Joker bit down on his right cheek. The Joker’s teeth sank into his flesh as Bruce cried out, and he couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure. The two feelings waved through his body, entwined with each other, impossible to separate. His brain stopped processing, everything narrowing down to the feeling. 

He heard the Joker growling into his ass and felt his hands holding his hips possessively, keeping him in reality, grounding him. The teeth sank a little deeper before they were replaced by a tongue. Bruce choked, suddenly unable to breath as he felt Joker’s tongue licking over the bruise on his butt. He realized he was pulling on his hair hard and forced his hands down to his sides, resting them over the Joker’s on his hips. His cock was achingly hard, and a drop of precum slowly dripped onto his shirt.

Suddenly, Bruce could feel the tongue between his butt cheeks, and a shudder of anticipation ran through him. When it found its destination, Bruce groaned. He wanted Joker to fill the emptiness that was suddenly rising in him. 

Digging his fingers into the Joker’s hands, he looked down his body, and saw the Joker’s head between his legs. The sight was beautiful, and a feeling of longing rushed through him that he didn’t know existed. 

Joker moved his tongue around his hole, teasing it, and suddenly it was inside him and Bruce’s eyes fell shut in pleasure, his head falling back against the couch again. The tongue swiped over the insides of his hole, wet and cool. Joker removed his hands from his hips to press his butt cheeks further apart and allow his tongue to sink even deeper. 

Bruce was lost in feelings rushing through him in bright colors. The way the clown licked him open made him feel raw and undone. Bruce’s cock was twitching, more precum leaking, and he couldn’t think anymore. He felt his brain shut down, and when the clown removed his tongue, he whimpered and opened his eyes. 

The Joker looked up at him from between his legs, eyes darkening as he watched him. Every smile was gone from his face and he licked his lips, looking at Bruce with pure desire. Bruce shuddered from the intensity as they locked their eyes.

Then, the Joker leaned over to rest one arm next to Bruce’s face. With the other, he pressed two fingers into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce started sucking them eagerly, covering them in his saliva, while never breaking eye contact with the man on top of him. 

He loved seeing the raw expression in those eyes and the way he looked down at him in awe. Behind it, there was also something else, a barely hidden darkness, and when Joker released his fingers, Bruce could feel the moment it overtook the clown when he bit down on his neck. 

Joker growled deeply as he broke the skin with his teeth. A loud moan left Bruce’s mouth when pain shot through his body, causing his eyes to tear up. Bruce could feel the tremble traveling across the other man in response. 

When Joker looked up at him, his makeup was smudged and blood was running down from one corner of his mouth, leaving a red trail. Bruce thought he looked dazzling. He smiled and brushed Joker’s hair out of his face with one hand. A sudden sensation of happiness waved through him and he pulled Joker down for a kiss, licking his blood from the other man’s lips. 

For a moment, Joker didn’t respond, frozen in shock, but then he started taking control of the kiss. His tongue moved around Bruce’s in a twisted dance that felt weirdly familiar. When Joker drew back, the look in his eyes was untamed and predatory, making Bruce shiver.

Joker settled between his legs again. He put them on his shoulders and lifted Bruce’s butt slightly before quickly moving one of the licked fingers into his ass. Bruce cried out from the sudden pain, tears forming in his eyes, but he could feel his cock throbbing as Joker started to move the finger in and out of his body. 

Just before it became entirely comfortable, Joker added another finger, making Bruce groan. The pain in his butt was now more stinging than the one from the bites he had received, and Bruce loved it. As the clown pressed his fingers into his ass, sometimes twisting or scissoring them, Bruce hummed in pleasure. Somehow, Joker seemed to know exactly what he liked the most, his fingers working in controlled, calculated movements.

Then the fingers were gone, and for a moment, Bruce feared that that was it, this had just been a terrible joke and the Joker would now get up and leave. 

But then he heard the rustling of clothing, and without warning, he felt a heavy weight ramming into his body and cried out loudly. His legs were placed around the Joker’s hips and Bruce opened his eyes to see the Joker leaning over him, lifting him further up and looking into his eyes. 

Whatever he saw there made the Joker shudder as he brushed his hand over Bruce’s cheek and swept away the tears that kept running down his eyes. “You are gorgeous”, he whispered. Bruce choked, overwhelmed with feelings, and even more tears spilt out his eyes, blurring his vision. Joker licked them away, leaving kisses on both of his cheeks.

Then, his look changed into something wilder and he started thrusting into Bruce. Bruce groaned with every strike, pleasure and pain flowing through him at the same time. Joker started stroking his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, and he could feel himself getting close. 

When Joker slightly changed the angle of his thrust, Bruce became limp under him as he directly hit his prostate. The bliss rushing through his body quickly overtook every other sensation. For a moment, he felt at peace with himself, looking into the Joker’s eyes and forgetting about the rest of the world. A deep sense of fulfillment ran through his body. 

He watched Joker through a cloud of satisfaction as he leaned down to his ear and whispered: “Hold back just a little longer, Brucie.” 

Bruce blinked, trying to wrap his mind around the meaning of those words. He swallowed when he felt the almost unbearable pressure in his cock and nodded, the muscles in his butt clenching tightly. He wrapped his arms around the Joker and grounded himself in the heat that radiated from the other man’s body. When Joker started moving again, his pace became faster, more frantic, and Bruce needed all his willpower not to come when his prostate was hit again and again.

Every time the Joker thrusted into him, it became harder to hold back, and Bruce felt himself slowly losing control. His cries became louder and more desperate with the growing tension in his groin. 

“Joker!”, he shouted. The world seemed to stop as his orgasm overwhelmed him and cum spattered all over his shirt. He heard Joker growling over him, squeezing his dick with one hand while pumping into him even faster, and after a few more thrusts, the clown came inside him. Bruce moaned as cum filled his butt. 

When he looked up, Joker was looking at him, and even though he was panting hard, it was the first time Bruce saw him this peaceful. A small smile was playing around his mouth and he brushed one finger over Bruce’s lips. He leaned down to kiss him, gentle and slow this time, and Bruce felt like drowning under the man’s mouth.

Then, the Joker drew back, his cock slipping out of Bruce while he stood up. The sudden emptiness made Bruce wince. 

“Hey, why not stay here with me a little longer?” Bruce complained, the words slipping over his lips without thought. 

Joker looked at him with an unreadable expression, before he drew out a tissue from his waist jacket and cleaned his cock. He slowly pushed his underwear and pants that were hanging around his ankles back up and straightened his shirt. 

“I’m done playing.” The Joker’s voice was soft, but final. It made Bruce come back to reality quickly and he felt like a bucket of ice-cold water was emptied over his head. 

He had just had sex with the Joker. And had asked him to stay. 

He stared at Joker as he turned to leave, his shoulder tense and his fists clenched. He didn’t want to leave, Bruce realized. Somehow, the thought made him feel warm. 

As Joker was about to turn the key that was still in the lock of the door, Bruce slowly sat up on the couch. “Joker”, he started. Joker stopped and slightly turned his head towards him. There was something sad in his eyes that made Bruce want to get up and hug the man tightly. 

“Thanks. This was just… I feel so…” Bruce couldn’t think of words to describe how Joker had made him feel and what this meant to him. “You won’t be that grateful tomorrow, trust me.” The Joker grinned, a sudden spark in his eyes. 

“Oh, and I hope you have a different shirt somewhere. Might want to change before walking out of this office.” Laughing in a way too familiar way, he opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)  
This is the first time I am writing a fanfic, so I really appreciate any feedback! Let me know what you think about it in the comments!!


End file.
